


Mistake

by Tracychen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracychen/pseuds/Tracychen
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Gerard Piqué, Pep Guardiola/Lionel Messi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Mistake

瓜迪奥拉回过神来，发现自己已经开车到了利物浦。

瓜迪奥拉心里清楚自己不该来，他没有立场，他甚至不能算是里奥的朋友。在他离开巴萨之后，他们俩就很少联系了。

可他还是来了。在巴萨第二次被耻辱逆转之后，在他那么渴望胜利的小朋友输球之后。他只是觉得不应该放里奥一个人呆在酒店里。

你醒醒吧，瓜迪奥拉对自己说，他不可能一个人。

实际上所有猜测都难以让他信服，他只是想见他，想抱住他，亲吻他的额头。他也不清楚为什么是今天晚上，就只有今天晚上，他的感情突然如此难以抑制。他和里奥在一起的时间，只有短短四年，相比于他们各自的人生轨迹都太短了，但是却始终难以忘怀。

对于瓜迪奥拉来说，得到梅西的房间号并不是一件难事。

瓜迪奥拉犹豫了一下，还是敲响了梅西房间的门

此刻，夜已经深了。走廊灯已经昏暗了下来，能看到梅西的房间里透出的光亮。这些光随着人影的移动闪烁，他能听到里面梅西慢吞吞的脚步声由远及近。瓜迪奥拉的心提了起来，他终于后知后觉感到有一点慌乱：他到底愿不愿意看到我呢。

门开了。

瓜迪奥拉在那一瞬间以为他会看到这样的里奥：那个似乎永远快活的小男孩。刚刚打赢一场比赛，洗过澡，懒得吹头发，水珠顺着男孩的濡湿的刘海打湿了他刚换好的t恤，一直流到地毯的缝隙里，留下一片深色的印记。他的眼神纯净清澈，不会有太多的烦恼，似乎永远闪烁着快活的光芒：pep，他会愉快地微笑，看向他的眼神里带着光，这么晚了找我有事吗？又有什么好主意吗？声音里都是笑意。那个时候他的脸颊饱满，胡子剃得干干净净，两个酒窝清晰可见，随着他的微笑在脸颊上跳动着。那是他的男孩。

梅西显然很吃惊，他完全没有想到会在这里看到瓜迪奥拉，他当然也在一瞬间明白了瓜迪奥拉为什么会出现在这里。

瓜迪奥拉没有想到梅西会表现得如此的平静。是的，他当然很难过，可是也很平静。手里捧着他的马黛茶杯，依然不爱吹头发，可是再也没有小刘海，它们只是湿漉漉地胡乱搭在他的头上。瓜迪奥拉已经很久很久没有近距离地看过梅西。虽然巴萨的比赛，他只要有空，就会一场不落。可是隔着屏幕，终究没有像现在这么清晰。他的男孩总是在温和的微笑，他看到梅西的眼睛周围已经堆叠起了纹路，那双又圆又亮的眼睛渐渐藏在了那些该死的纹路后面。酒窝也已经被胡子淹没。他终究长成了一个成熟的男人。可是他的眼神，他的动作，他的表情，证明他仍然是里奥梅西，仍然是当年那个一心只爱踢球的小男孩。岁月可以改变他的相貌，改变他踢球的方式，可是他的风骨，那些更为内在的东西，是永远不会改变的。

一时之间，他们谁都没有说话。

瓜迪奥拉突然笑了起来，他迈步进了房间。仿佛这7年时光不存在。他开口说道：“怎么又不吹头发，就到处乱跑？不怕感冒？”

梅西没有说话，也没有动作，他转过身来，看着瓜迪奥拉翻箱倒柜地找酒店的吹风机，脸上的神色让人难以捉摸，他想大喊大叫，想破口大骂，想让瓜迪奥拉滚，他不需要同情。可是最终，他一句话也没能说得出来，无边的疲惫已经没过了他的头顶。他无力深究瓜迪奥拉出现在这里到底有什么用意。

瓜迪奥拉没有找到吹风机，他翻出一块干的毛巾，向沙发上的梅西走过去，想要替他把头发擦干。就像7年前。

  
门响了。

  
瓜迪奥拉向后看过去，是皮克，可能是不放心梅西一个人呆着。偏偏是皮克。换作其他任何一个人，瓜迪奥拉都有把握让他们离开，可偏偏是皮克。

  
皮克显然有这个房间的房卡。他推开门，影子从他身后向黑暗延伸，让他显得更加高大。皮克也没有笑意。加泰罗尼亚人通常是快乐的，称得上是十全十美的人生和没心没肺的个性使得他看起来永远晴朗。他总是在开心的笑，让人觉得易接近、好相处。

  
然而皮克没有笑。他不笑的时候显得有点凶，贵气和傲气爬上了他的脸颊，让他看起来有些盛气凌人。此刻，他的眉毛皱了起来，带着不加掩饰地厌恶与烦躁，“你为什么在这儿？”

  
他又扭头看向梅西，“你让他来的？”瓜迪奥拉也顺着他的眼神看过去，梅西摇了摇头。

  
瓜迪奥拉感到有些不自在。当年那些事情，除了当事人，就只有皮克知道得最清楚。

  
他摊了一下手，“有些不放心他，过来看看。”他咽下了后半句话。他们都知道，输球后的里奥会怎样对待自己。

  
皮克嗤笑了一声，在安静的房间里显得有些刺耳。他心里有一千句骂人的话想要替梅西说出来，但梅西不说话，他也只好沉默。

  
他不再理会瓜迪奥拉，轻车熟路从电视柜下面的抽屉里翻出了吹风机，径直向梅西走去，好像他不是第一次干这件事。

  
瓜迪奥拉攥紧手上的毛巾。心里除了几分愤怒，更多的是迷茫。他没有资格愤怒，他什么都不是，他深刻领会到没有人期盼他来这里，也不会有人因为看到他而高兴，在这样一个夜晚他出现在这里完完全全是个错误。

  
他应该立刻转身离开。要想体面一点，也可以道个别，说上几句场面话。他很擅长这些事情，不是吗？

  
可是他迈不开步子。在长久的分别之后，他第一次看到这样的梅西，生活中的梅西，穿着家居服，湿着头发，旁边摆着马黛茶，这些他本来唾手可得，却被他自己舍弃了。

  
他并没有离开，而是转身坐在了沙发的另一侧。面朝着梅西的方向。

  
皮克已经把梅西圈在了怀里，一只手拿着吹风机，另一只手熟练又温柔地摆弄着他的头发。梅西并不挣扎，放任他在自己头顶施为。梅西的头发并不算短，而且很茂密，没有发胶的固定，它们散乱地铺在梅西的头顶，让他看起来意外地年轻柔和。房间里一时间安静下来，只能听到吹风机的轰鸣声。

  
梅西没有理会任何人，对瓜迪奥拉的注视视若无睹。没有人能在这个时候逼他开口说话。

  
他们之间流淌着的熟稔和默契深深地刺痛了瓜迪奥拉，他只要看着梅西就觉得心在颤抖，多年的隐忍在他心里掀起一阵了风暴，几乎要彻底摧毁过去七年他费尽心思筑起的名叫“为他好”堡垒。为什么不呢？瞧瞧你过去的借口，他在心里嘲笑自己，你觉得这会毁了他的职业生涯，可是他现在好好的，和队友在一起。你算什么呢，大名鼎鼎的里奥梅西怎么会缺少安慰他的人呢？  
  
  
他要把自己的心撕碎了。他的心在歇斯底里地质问他为什么要来，脑海中仿佛有一个魔鬼在狞笑，承认吧，你就是放不下他。  
  
  
等他回过神来，吹风机的轰鸣声已经停了。梅西已经跟皮克说了什么，皮克的神情充满了不赞同，但是显然他没有办法改变梅西的想法。“别心软。”皮克边向外走边回头向梅西示意，“我就在外面，你喊我就可以听到。”  
  
  
梅西露出了瓜迪奥拉到来之后看到的第一个细小的微笑，酒窝在胡子里看不到了，“别犯傻，Geri。”他微笑着说，“回房间休息去吧。我不是小孩子了。”  
  
  
皮克又警告性地瞥了瓜迪奥拉一眼，离开了房间，并且关上了门。  
  
  
“好了。”梅西把脚翘起来随意地搭在沙发前的小几上，抱起了他的马黛茶杯，“你现在可以说说了，你来干什么？”他的语气夹杂着被迫处理这些事情的疲惫。他想说“我以为我们已经结束了”但恍惚间想起瓜迪奥拉从未明确表示过会和他在一起。这些陈年旧事让他更加疲惫了，迟迟未落下的另一只靴子，长久地没有回复地等待，那些百爪挠心的、被刻意遗忘的记忆又重新回到了他的脑海。  
  
  
“我不知道，”瓜迪奥拉有些迟疑，“来安慰你”、“来看看你”这些答案似乎都不能概括他的心情，“我就是想见你。”他有些迫切地说。  
  
  
梅西简直想要勾起一个嘲讽的笑，但是他太累了。“那么你想从我这里得到什么呢？”他几乎有些冷漠了，“Pep.”  
  
  
瓜迪奥拉因为听到他的名字被梅西叫了出来而微不可察地颤抖了一下，他想回答，但是不知道该说什么。  
  
  
梅西没有给他思考的时间，自顾自地说了下去：“七年前，我爱你。发了疯似地想弄懂你到底在想什么。但是我失败了。直到你离开，我仍然不明白你的想法。  
  
  
“你今天来干什么？七年之后，你终于打算给我一个答案了吗？在这个时候？”  
  
  
瓜迪奥拉察觉到了梅西语气中的冷漠，这让他无法开口。可是他必须要说，如果今天不说，这辈子他可能就再也没有机会说了。  
  
  
“leo，我爱你，我一直都爱你。”瓜迪奥拉喃喃地说，他无望地盯住了梅西的眼睛，在那双圆滚滚的、明亮的琥珀色眼睛里寻找自己的倒影，“我又怎么可能不爱你呢。”  
  
  
“那你是为了什么？”梅西的语气并没有因此而动容，“为了保护我，是吗？”  
  
  
瓜迪奥拉哑口无言，一时有些无措。他一直以来的秘密如此轻易地就被梅西戳破了。

  
“你可能是为了我好， pep”梅西叹了一口气，语气温和起来：“但是这不能成为理由。”

  
他没有理会想要解释的瓜迪奥拉，继续说下去，语气近乎于怜悯。“你见到我那一年，我21岁，你离开那一年，我25岁。我不需要你替我做决定。”

  
“你说你为了我好，但是你伤害了我。”

  
瓜迪奥拉站起身来，想要说些什么，又颓然坐下，他没有办法为自己辩解。

  
梅西并没有理他，兀自说下去，“你顾虑虚无缥缈的未来、为了一切不确定的事情，伤害了我。我开始怀疑你到底爱的是我这个人，还是那个拥有足球天赋的小天才。”

  
“我甚至想过，如果我们真的在一起了，而我的天赋无法兑现，你还会爱我吗？退一万步，如果我不是小天才，你还会爱我吗？pep, 你让我怀疑自己。”  
  
  
瓜迪奥拉怔住了，梅西一如既往，语气温和，语调绵软，但是每一个字都像针一样扎进了他的心里，铺天盖地的疼痛席卷了他整个心脏。他从来没有想过自己的不告而别会给梅西带来这么大的打击。陡然间，他的胸口像是塞进了一块巨石，闷得他喘不过气来。他再也无法控制住自己。  
  
  
“不，不，leo，你不懂！”他霍然站起身，焦躁地在房间里走来走去，缓解内心灼烧般的痛苦。“我不能，我不能影响你，leo，我不能忍受这样一丝一毫的可能。我是这个世界上最享受你踢球的人，没有谁比我更希望你能永远保持状态。我不能冒险，leo。”  
  
  
“pep——”梅西被瓜迪奥拉巨大的反应吓了一跳，他站起身来，想要去拥抱他，“我没有怪你——”  
  
  
瓜迪奥拉仿佛没有听见似的，“我知道你会痛苦，可是你还年轻，leo，我告诉自己，那不过是青年人莽撞的爱恋，你会很快发现这个世界有很多美好的人，你会很快把我丢到一边。我没有想到，这不是我本意，leo，对不起......”  
  
  
他说不下去了。从未有过的无力和颓唐让他几乎要崩溃了。他想要告诉梅西他也很痛苦，可是他开不了口，他的痛苦似乎突然都是自作自受、一文不名，他以为的保护却让他爱的人受伤，这让他茫然无措。  
  
  
梅西走上前去，抱住他，把年长者搂在怀里，再次开口“Pep ，我没有怪你，这不是你的错。”他笨拙地试图帮瓜迪奥拉把因为激动而弄乱了的衣服整了整，有些艰难地再次重复：“我不是在怪你。”  
  
  
他叹了口气，松开手，接着说：“我们当时都不懂。pep，虽然你比我大十几岁，可是你依然不懂。”

  
瓜迪奥拉愣住了，他从未想过梅西会对他说这些。

  
“你不说，别人永远不会知道你是怎么想的，也不会知道你想要什么。”梅西又坐了回去，漫无目的地用马黛茶杯的吸管缓慢地搅来搅去。

  
“我应该把我的决心告诉你，并且逼你把话说清楚，而不是陪你玩云里雾里的暧昧游戏，那本来就不是我擅长的。你也应该信任我不会拿自己的前途去冒险。你不能因为有可能发生的顾虑，而推拒可以抓住的、实实在在的东西。”梅西自嘲地笑了笑，“可能是当时的我太像小孩子了。可是pep，我总会长大的。”  
  
  
瓜迪奥拉渐渐从失态中平静下来，仔细思考梅西说的话。他欣慰又悲哀地发现梅西确实如他所愿成熟了，不再是当年那个为了感情任性行事的小男孩，他终于懂得用更加成熟的方式处理问题。这也意味着梅西确实不再需要他了。  
  
  
可是他还是想知道梅西的想法，在他迟来了这么多年的回答之后，他是否有可能获得一个豁免呢？  
  
  
瓜迪奥拉按捺住内心焦躁的火苗，盯住了梅西圆滚滚的双眼，期望从中找到一丝动摇。梅西依然很平静，那双眼睛一如既往地柔和，掺杂着输球带来的懊恼和疲惫。  
  
  
“那你呢，leo？”他身体微微向前倾斜，有些迫切地问道：“你的想法呢？我或许应该换个时间，但是、我、”  
  
  
“换个时间也是一样的。”梅西打断了他的话，坚定又有些歉意地回答：“我们不可能回到从前了。”  
  
  
瓜迪奥拉对这个答案并不感到意外。或许以前梅西对他的特殊待遇会让他认为梅西仍然爱着自己。可是他也知道如今的梅西已经渐渐释然了。他已经可以毫不避讳在公共面前谈论自己，坦诚对自己的欣赏和感激。瓜迪奥拉能够感觉到自己在梅西心中的影子已经越来越淡，渐渐和普通的前任教练重合了。可能这也是促使他今夜来到这里的原因。

  
自己也算是求仁得仁了吧，瓜迪奥拉在心里苦笑。  
  
  
他胡乱点了点头，站起身来最后给梅西一个拥抱，郑重亲吻了梅西的额头，又揉了揉梅西的头发，感受着梅西柔软的发旋轻轻蹭过他的掌心。他们曾经那么用力地拥抱，到了告别的时候，拥抱竟然如此的短暂、潦草，仿佛是这个在错误时间、错误地点出现的会面的一个缩影。  
  
  
我说出了正确的话，瓜迪奥拉心想，只不过迟到了太久，已经变成了一个不可饶恕的错误了。

  
皮克打开门，在门外捡到了一只捧着马黛茶杯的小熊。

  
“他走了？”皮克挑眉问道。“走了。”梅西讨好地笑笑，“话我也说清楚了。”

  
他突然一把搂住皮克的腰，把脑袋靠在皮克的心口，听着耳边传来的稳定强健的心跳声，疲惫感争先恐后地从毛孔里渗出来，迅速扫荡了他的全身。

  
“我们去睡觉吧，Geri. 我累了。”  
  
  
  



End file.
